vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Jo Laughlin, the other being Josie Saltzman. She was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. In Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the twins into Caroline's womb. Lizzie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family and a member of the Forbes Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead and believed the twins were also dead. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven performed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. In Postcards from the Edge, it was revealed that she and her sister had siphoned bits of magic from Caroline's body for a long time, but as they grew in her womb, they siphoned out more and more magic, until Caroline began to desiccate. In This Woman's Work, Lizzie and her twin are born via c-section. Her father, Alaric allows her former surrogate mother, Caroline Forbes to hold her and her sister, first handing her Josie and informing Caroline of her name and namesake (their mother), then Lizzie who he informed Caroline was named after her mother Elizabeth. Lizzie and Josie are also seen with Caroline in the ending flash forward scene. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, the twins and Caroline head to Dallas as he wants to keep his promise to Jo. While at a diner, the twins begin to cry and Alaric leaves with Lizzie to change her diaper. In a flash-forward, Caroline is seen with the twins in New Orleans at St. James Infirmary looking for Klaus. The bartender tells Caroline that Klaus hasn't been seen or heard from in 3 years, which leaves Caroline puzzled. In Requiem for a Dream, Lizzie, along with her twin sister and their father, Alaric, call Caroline before they go to bed. Lizzie, along with her sister, appear to miss Caroline being she has been on the run with Stefan Salvatore trying to get away from Bonnie. Lizzie even voices that she misses her mother, Caroline, and Caroline tearfully responds that she misses Lizzie too. Before Lizzie, along with Josie, go to bed, they say their goodnight's to Caroline before Alaric takes the phone from them to talk to Caroline on his own, without the children listening. In Gods and Monsters, Lizzie, along with Josie, learn about their true siphoner-heritage and Alaric and Caroline ask Lizzie and Josie to open the Armory doors for them, while using their siphoning abilities. Lizzie, along with Josie, successfully open the Armory doors and Lizzie embraces Caroline triumphantly while Josie embraces their father, Alaric. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Lizzie along with her sister Josie are seen video calling Alaric until he asked for Seline. Seline tells them to go put on their swimsuits while they chat. Later, the girls visit Caroline at work; Seline leaves to go have a salad for lunch and leaves the girls with Caroline. While she left, Caroline mentions that Seline probably loves kale which makes Lizzie ask her what's kale; Caroline responds with you don't want know. The video, that is given to her by Seline from Pete, that Caroline is attempting to watch gets to a certain point and the sound messes up to which Lizzie tells her mommy that it is too loud. Later that evening Virginia breaks into the house, attacks Seline and tries to kill the girls for opening the armory. Virginia stalks through the house where she comes to the girl's room. When inside, she hears laughing come from the closet and proceeds though before she is able to approach is knocked out by Caroline. Caroline checks the closet and finds the girls, Lizzie saying hi to her mommy, to which Caroline tells the girls don't move while she handles Virginia. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Lizzie and Josie are first seen fighting over the tuning fork, to which Alaric tells Lizzie to put the fork down immediately; she tells her dad she had it first which prompts Alaric to yell at Lizzie to drop it. Lizzie drops the fork and she and Josie begin to scream over the vibrations the tuning fork makes. Alaric picks up the fork to stop the vibrations and proceeds to comfort his girls. In An Eternity of Misery, Lizzie and Josie are getting ready for bed. Lizzie asks Seline for a bedtime story, which Josie answers nothing sad. Seline then tells them the "The Legend of Arcadius". In Coming Home Was a Mistake, In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Alaric returns to Mystic Falls along with the girls. He brings them to the Armory and they are seen coloring as Alaric calls Caroline. He wants to bring the girls over to Caroline's and admits that he is in need of good parenting advice. As he looks on, the girls are levitating crayons above their heads. Later that same night, Alaric arrives at Caroline's with Lizzie and Josie who are thrilled to see their mother; they embrace in hugs and she comments about how big they've grown. As the night progresses, Lizzie wants to use her sister's cup, the pink one, rather than her usual purple one. Caroline attempts to take the cup, though she grabs Caroline by the wrist and siphons her until she pulls away. She apologizes and tells Alaric that she didn't mean to do it. Josie, upset that her mommy was hurt, attempts to attack Lizzie with the incendia spell and fails, without any magic, while Alaric and Caroline intervene grabbing the girls worried about their wild and troubling behavior. In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, In We're Planning a June Wedding, Powers and Abilities Lizzie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships *Alaric, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie (Family) Appearances Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flash-foward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Voice) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (Voice) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Trivia *In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that Jo was expecting twins. *Since they are twins, they would be next in line to lead the Gemini Coven. However, there is no more Gemini Coven so they will not have to merge. *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. **However since their Siphoner status was revealed The Gemini Coven would wait for another set of twins to lead them because of their own prejudice against Siphoners. *It was believed that the twins were dead due to Jo's death, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. *Along with Elena, Lizzie and Josie are the only characters known to have two different mothers for any reason. * She and her twin sister, Josie, are the first babies that are known to have been carried by a vampire. * She and her sister were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina (flashback) and Hope's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However, she and Josie were the first to be born via C-section. * Lizzie is named after Caroline Forbes' mother, Elizabeth Forbes. * Even though Lizzie and Josie are fraternal twins, their appearances are identical in every way except their hair color; Josie is a brunette and Lizzie is a blonde. * She (and Josie) had a psychic link to Seline, although it was later removed by the latter. Gallery |-|Season Seven= 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg TVD713-Lizzie_nb.jpg 713-129-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-001-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-002-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-004-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-071-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 719-032-Josie-Lizzie.png 721-113~Josie-Lizzie.png 722-016-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-017-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie1.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie2.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie4.jpg |-|Season Eight= 801-016-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-034-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-036-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-037-Lizzie.png 801-040-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-054~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 803-049-Josie-Lizzie.png 803-050-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 804-090-Lizzie.png 805-005-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-014-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-056-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-058~Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-076~Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-078-Josie-Lizzie.png 805-080-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 806-005-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-016--Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-034~Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-064-Damon-Sybil-Seline-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-070-Jossie-Lizzie~Cade.png 806-077-Stefan-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-078-Caroline-Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-086~Caroline~Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 807-005~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-007~Stefan-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-033-Josie-Lizzie.png 807-121-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-039~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 813-114~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Forbes_House.png 813-115~Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-116~Josie-Lizzie.png 814-016~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-019~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-020-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 814-055~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-056~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-058~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 814-068~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 815-062~Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-063-Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie-Josie.png 815-067~Caroline~Alaric~Lizzie~Josie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 815-068-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-084~Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-089~Bonnie-Caroline-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-111-Lizzie-Josie-Wedding.png 815-125-Lizzie-Josie-Wedding.png 815-141-Bonnie-Lizzie-Josie.png 815-146-Lizzie.png 815-147-Bonnie-Lizzie-Josie.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Siphoners Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters